<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by Super_Clown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877903">Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Clown/pseuds/Super_Clown'>Super_Clown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Time (Supercorp) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Happy Ending, Kinda sad at the beginning, Yay this series is finally happy, happy ending I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Clown/pseuds/Super_Clown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty Years later, Kara confronts an alien at a fair, only to finally meet her match.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Time (Supercorp) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sad at the beginning, but happy ending finally, I swear</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty Years After the Death of Lena Luthor</p><p> </p><p>The alien roared, attacking people and throwing them all across the fairgrounds. Supergirl flew, catching the people, before confronting the alien. Asking for his surrender, she was met with a fist. Grabbing it, she pulled him up and over her shoulder, flipping him onto his back. Satisfied he was no longer a threat, she began to walk away, only to be met with a searing pain in her shoulder.</p><p>Apparently this one could shoot spikes, she thought. Pulling the shard out of her shoulder, she felt the wound begin to heal. The alien threw punch after punch, each one being blocked and reciprocated. Landing a kick, Kara was flown backwards into a nearby food truck. Flying back out, she wound up and threw a big punch at the exact same time as the alien, the force of the impact sending a shockwave that blocked out the sun, leaving the world in temporary darkness. </p><p>Sensing his advantage, the alien sent out an array of spikes, one stabbing into Supergirl’s stomach. Not giving up, he sent another one into her lower leg, bringing the blonde to her knees. Another went into the same shoulder as the first. Kara faltered, her strength had weakened since she lost her reason for fighting. Her friends had been taken from her, first Lena, then Nia, and Alex, Kelly, and Brainy. The only one left was J’onn, only he was killed a few weeks prior.  The corners of her eyes blurred, and she knew this was finally it, but she couldn’t leave. Not till this threat was neutralized. </p><p>Pulling the largest spike out of her leg, she began to fly at the alien, rearing up, she flung the spike through the criminal’s heart. Falling to the ground beside him, she smiled slightly. She would finally be able to see all those she had lost. Her vision fading, the last thing she saw in the land of the living was the blue skies of the planet she gave her life to protect, before everything faded, and a white light appeared.</p><p>“Well, it’s about damn time, Kiera.” Kara's eyes flickered open at the sound of the familiar voice. It couldn’t be. </p><p>“Ms. Grant?” She asked questionly and confusedly. The ceiling was a bright white quartz pattern, something she had never seen before.  Getting up, she was met with a beautiful room, an adjoining suite to her apartment. </p><p>“Yes, congrats, you’ve finally given everything.” Cat said, wrapping her former assistant and protege in a hug. “And I think all of us could not be more proud of you.” </p><p>“All of us?” Kara asked, “Who else?” Looking past her former boss, she saw someone she lost nearly ten years ago.</p><p>“Alex.” She said in excitement, wrapping her arms around the redhead. Her sister responded in kind, squeezing the blonde. To Kara’s surprise, she could feel it. Seems she didn’t have her powers in the Light of Rao. Somewhat of a relief to her, actually.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again.” Alex smiled, “I’m so proud of what you have done these last ten years, hell, even before I passed.” Kara smiled, it was so good to finally see her sister again. She had no clue how she had survived ten years without those hugs.</p><p>“So,” Kara began, “I’m really dead this time.” She sighed, there were so many close calls. Reign, Red Daughter, Darkseid, there were too many to count. Then again, those were years ago, her human side had slowed her down as of late, the losses finally taking their toll. Kara’s eyes filled with tears, she had dreamed of the day she saw everyone. Looking past her sister, she saw Kelly leaning against the wall. </p><p>“Nice to see you again, Kara.” She smiled, walking up to her wife. They had gotten married a few years before they were both killed by a car bomb on the way to the hospital to see their new daughter. </p><p>“Kelly, right back at ya.” Kara said, leaning in for a hug. “So, there a reason why the afterlife looks so similar to the realm of the living.” She asked, looking at the couple, Ms. Grant walked up next to her.</p><p>“Apparently the designers had similar taste.” She said matter of factly, excusing herself and walking out of the apartment. Kara watched her leave, and then turned back to her sister and sister-in-law. She followed them out too, the hallway leading into another room filled with her deceased loved ones. Nia and Brainy, J’onn, Eliza, even Jeremiah. All of them gave her a hug and welcomed her to the afterlife. Frowning, she realized there was one person missing. </p><p>“Where’s Lena?” Kara asked, suddenly really sad. Everybody was there, but the woman she loved, the woman she never had the chance to love. Alex, sensing her sister’s apprehensiveness at that fact, she pulled her away, and back towards her apartment. </p><p>“Alex, where’s Lena? Why is she not here? What’s happening?” Kara began to panic, petrified at the idea of an eternity without Lena. Alex just kept her sister moving, opening the door to reveal the brunette. </p><p>“Hey, darling. Sorry I’m late.” She said, smiling at the blonde. Kara raced forward and threw her arms around the brunette’s neck, Lena returning the hug. Pulling back, she put her hand on Lena’s check, looking into her emerald green eyes.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for you,” Lena whispered, looking into the blonde's ocean blue eyes, filled with love.  Kara leaned forward, capturing the brunette’s lips in a kiss. The lips she thought she would never feel against hers again. Breaking apart, they remained in their embrace, foreheads touching. </p><p>“I was so scared, when I didn’t see you. I thought something might be wrong, I-” Kara began but was cut off by Lena’s lips on hers again. Breaking apart again, Lena leaned in and whispered in her ear, sending a wave of calm and utter peace through the blonde.</p><p>“I will always be here, and I will always love you, forever.” The brunette said and leaned back into the hug, the blonde returning the sentiment. Their moment of peace and joy was interrupted by Alex, returning to the room after giving the couple a minute.</p><p>“Um, now that everyones here, we’re gonna have a big game night tonight.  And yes, this place has potstickers.” Alex said, laughing slightly. “You guys coming?”</p><p>“Yeah we’ll be there in a minute, “ Kara turned back to Lena, “but uh, you’re with me right?” Lena smiled, grabbing the blonde's hand, squeezing it softly.</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was thinking about doing an Olicity style ending, but Kara wasn't transported by a mythical being, she just plain died. </p><p>I love writing angsty Supercorp but there always has to be a happy ending.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>